criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Hour
Help:Tab view/Sample tab content 1|Tab 1 Help:Tab view/Sample tab content 2|Tab 2 Help:Tab view/Sample tab content 3|Tab 3 Deadly Hour is the first case to appear both in Barrington Heights and Downtown Area Plot Chief Brenda Fields welcomed The Player to Barrington Heights, and introduced herself as the chief of the BHPD. Brenda informed The Player that they will have two partners: Felicia Deher who is a Lead Inspector and Marco Donati who is a Junior Officer. When Lead Inspector Felicia Deher walks in she welcomes The Player and invites The Player to go and celebrate their arrival in Barrington Heights. She said that she knew one famous club down in Downtown Area, Pearl's Getaway. However before leaving, Brenda informed The Player that Downtown Area is full of drug addicts, prostitution and drunks. When The Player and Felicia Deher the club was closed however the light inside was still switched on. The Player sensed something is not right and Felicia suggested to go look inside. When they both went inside there was the body of Pearl's Getaway owner. Felicia recognised the victim and said she was, Pearl Geralds the owner of Pearl's Getaway. She was found in a puddle of blood. After the investigation, the victim's daughter Marlene Geralds . When confronted Marlene tried to run away, however Felicia caught her. Marlene said that she only has a few memories of it. Marlene said that she was mad at her mother for always working hard, when Marlene was still a child Pearl would leave her with the neighbours. Pearl never had the time to stay with her daughter, in the mornings she would sleep and at nights she would be at work. Marlene always wanted to talk to her mother about this, when her mother confronted her at The Verdant, Marlene followed her mother to her club and tried to talk to her. When Pearl started shouting at her, Marlene grabbed the nearest thing to her and hit her mother on the head with it. When sent infront of The Judge, Marlene plead guilty but she confessed that she didn't feel herself when she killed her mother. The Judge sentenced Marlene to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the investigation finished, Valentina Hesinberger came to the police station asking to speak with The Player. When The Player and Felicia went to talk to her it was revealed Valentina was planning on opening her own club and she needed help finding her permition slip. When the slip was found, it was sent to Neal. Neal confirmed that Valentina could start building her club, when The Player and Felicia went to inform her, Valentina was quite pleased. After that, Chief Brenda ordered The Player and Felicia to go investigate The Verdant one last time. While investigating The Verdant, The Player and Felicia found a glass with green powder in it. The Powder was sent to Harold , who revealed that the green powder is known as The Devil's Breath, a substance that can leash out any anger with the person who makes contact with it. Anna was asked about the powder, but she said that no illegal drugs came into her club. Stats *Victim - Pearl Geralds *Murder Weapon - Hammer *Killer - Marlene Geralds Suspects *The Suspect Drinks Wine *The Suspect Speaks French *The Suspect Wears Makeup *The Suspect Wears Pink Clothes *The Suspect Drinks Wine *The Suspect Speaks French *The Suspect Wears Makeup *The Suspect Drinks Wine *The Suspect Wears Pink Clothes *The Suspect Drinks Wine *The Suspect Speaks French *The Suspect Wears Makeup *The Suspect Drinks Wine *The Suspect Speaks French *The Suspect Wears Makeup *The Suspect Wears Pink Clothes Killer's Profile *The Killer Drinks Red Wine *The Killer Speaks French *The Killer Wears Makeup *The Killer Is A Female *The Killer Wears Pink Clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pearl's Getaway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Bloody Napkin, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Bloody Napkin. (French Message) *Analyse Message (03:00:00. Attribute: The Killer Speaks French) *Examine Locked Phone. (Photo) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Marlene Geralds) *Inform Marlene Geralds That Her Mother Was Murdered. *Investigate Basement. (Prerequisite: Speak To Marlene Geralds. Clues: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (New Suspect: Valentina Hesinberger) *Ask Valentina Hesinberger How She Knew The Victim. (New Suspect: Dean Nolan) *Ask Dean Nolan If He Knew The Victim. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (Attribute: The Killer Drinks Wife) *Go To Chapter 2! (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Verdant. (Avaible after unlocking Chapter 2. Clues: Torn Paper, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Paper. (Death Threat) *Analyse Death Threat. (12:00:00 New Suspect: Anna Lus) *Ask Anna Lus Why She Was Threatining The Victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Hammer) *Examine Hammer. (Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (06:00:00. Murder Weapon Registered: Hammer, Attribute:The Killer Wears Makeup.) *Invesitgate Boxes. (All Tasks Must Be Completed First. Clues: Locked Camera, Box Of Receipts) *Examine Locked Camera. (Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Oliver Cooper) *Ask Oliver Cooper How His Camera Ended Up In The Basement. *Examine Box Of Receipts. (Threat) *Analyse Threat. (12:00:00) *Ask Dean Nolan Why He Was Threatining The Victim. *Go To Chapter 3! (0 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar. (Avaible after unlocking Chapter 3. Clues: Photo, Stack Of Money, Locked Phone) *Ask Oliver Cooper why he was mad at the victim. *Examine Stack Of Money. (Note) *Ask Anna Lus why was she accepting money from the victim. *Ask Valentina Hesinberger why she was mad at the victim. *Examine Locked Phone. *Analyse Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Marlene Geralds Why Her Mother Was Mad At Her. *Investigate Dancefloor. (All Tasks Must Be Completed First. Clues: Locked Surveiilance Camera, Blusher) *Examine Locked Surveillance Camere. *Analyse Surveillance Camera (09:00:00 Attribute: The Killer Is A Female.) *Examine Blusher. (Pink Fibers) *Analyse Pink Fibers. (15:00:00. Attribute: The Killer Wears Pink Clothing.) *Arrest Killer. *Unlock Downtown's Past Part 1. (0 stars) Downtown's Past Part 1 *See What Valentina Hesinberger Wants. *Investigate Basement. (Prerequisite: Talk to Valentina. Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Application Paper) *Analyse Application Paper (06:00:00) *Give Valentina Hesinberger The Good News. *Investigate The Verdant (Avaible After Unlocking Downtown's Past Part 1. Clues: Trash Can) *Investigate Trash Can. (Broken Glass) *Investigate Broken Glass. *Investigate Glass (Green Powder) *Analyse Green Powder. (06:00:00) *Ask Anna Lus If She Knew About The Devil's Breath. *Go To Next Case ! (2 stars) Trivia *The title of this case is an abvious play on the saying 'Happy Hour'. Category:All Fanmade Cases